wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Zacharias Smith
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Zacharias Edmund Smith Age: 23 Date of birth: July 16, 1980 Blood: Halfblooded (mother was a Squib) Wand: 12 ¼" white poplar with boggart hair core Alumni: Hufflepuff Affiliation: Auror in the Arsons and Property division. Home Life Mother: Cliona Ollerton, went missing during the war. Father: Ned (Edmund) Smith, died of cancer when Zach was 18. Siblings: Twin sister, Elisabeth Dymphna Smith (nonmagical), went missing during the war. Other family: Younger cousin, Livvy (Olivia) Smith, 16. One of his many cousins from his father's side of the family but one of the few that Zach pays much attention to. Relationships with each: All of Zach's immediate family is dead or missing. Home: A one-bedroom flat in Wapping, London, England Finances: Zach makes an extremely low salary in his position and often, what little extra he has goes to feed his artistic habit. Private Life Personality: If you ask Zach whether the glass is half-empty or half-full, he'll tell you he didn't want water. Blunt, angry, argumentative- he retains many of the same traits he possessed in school though they have become somewhat tempered with a necessary pragmatism. Zach also has a stubborn streak that also pertains to loyalty, a quick wit and a dry, often sarcastic sense of humor. He is definitely an iconoclast, however, and tries to do the complete opposite of whatever the person next to him is doing. Marital Status: Has ended a relationship with Colm Hennessey about a year ago but is still somewhat crushed by it. Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: Artistic (he is an excellent artist), poetic, loyal, devoted, quick wit, good cook. Weaknesses: Intense, sarcastic, argumentative, stubborn, loves and is faithful beyond the point of sensibility, has difficulty letting people in, secretive, has extremely poor aim with a wand. Boggart: This varies but is normally some form of himself. Patronus: A badger. Mirror of Erised: To be with his family again, in Liverpool. Amortentia Potion: Sweat and ashes Aesthetics Appearance: Unlike some of his counterparts, Zach didn't grow more attractive with age. He shot up in his last 2 years of school, becoming tall and gangly. While he retained grace with his hands, the rest of his body is still somewhat coltish in movement and appearance. He is stronger than he appears and sometimes realizes. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes that tend more towards grey and a long face. Although he is somewhat clumsy, he isn't ashamed of his body and manages to project self-assurance even when he is stepping on someone else's feet. He is a glass-blower by love and hobby and his hands generally reflect that, with constant cuts and burns. Height: 6'2" Weight: Thin and gangly. Hair: Sandy blonde Eyes: Grey-blue Style of dress: Zach doesn't pay much attention to dress. He can most often be found in jeans and t-shirt. He almost never wears wizarding clothing and in fact, tends to scoff at people who do. He tends to be scruffy and almost never clean-shaven. History Pre-Hogwarts Zach grew up the child of a Muggle father and a squib mother. His mother never relayed her magical past to his father, perhaps believing that nothing would come of it, and as such, Zach grew up with no awareness of her difference. Both of his parents held industrial jobs in Liverpool- they met on the line at a ceramics factory, his father died of cancer there. The factory was the life that growing up, Zach and his sister, Beth, expected for themselves. The letter changed everything. Zach's mother then admitted to his father what she was, which caused both confusion and some contention over whether or not Zach would go to Hogwarts. Cliona fought (and won) for the right of her son to attend the school. His sister did not receive the letter and as a result, Zach found himself going to a world of which no member of his family was really a part. (Canon stays the same for his school years so I'm going to skip ahead a bit.) Zach initially decided to oppose the war and the way it was being waged as an activist for peace. While he did this openly, to the derision of many other wizards, he quietly performed other tasks on his own initiative. His war record is not known by many, particularly because he doesn't talk about it. He hates heroes and never wanted to be one. War During the war, he was anti-war, primarily because everyone else wasn't, although he had reasons for being so. He did fight on his own in the end and performed small, unnotable acts of heroism that he never speaks of. However, his public contribution was so minor that to this day, people don't tend to remember him in connotation with said war. Current Activities Zach is currently working on patrol, not because he particularly loves it or wants to do it but because it was a job that would both earn him money and one in which he thought he might someday be able to glean information about what happened to his mother and sister during the war. His true passion, however, is his art which manifests itself in glassblowing. He uses that as an outlet for his temporal frustrations. This includes his still-unresolved feelings about the relationship of two-and-a-half years with Colm Hennessey that ended about one year ago. Meta Player: Gwen PB: Dax Shepard Category: Characters Category: Played Characters MLE Category: Aurors